My Name Is Nogami Kotaro
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Masa lalu itu misteri hidup seseorang. Yang terkadang malah menjadi bahan ejekan orang lain yang hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan mereka.


**Kaga: minna konbanwa... Kaga lagi tergila-gila sama Kamen Rider gegara si Kotaro yang unyu-unyu xD**

**Inilah isi hati Kotaro versi Kaga xD**

**Selamat menikmati**

**Here we go**

Masa lalu itu misteri hidup seseorang. Yang terkadang malah menjadi bahan ejekan orang lain yang hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan mereka.

**My Name Is Nogami Kotaro**

Nama pemberian kakek hanya membuat diriku menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman disekolah. Sewaktu memasuki TK aku ditertawakan karena namaku terdengar terlalu kuno di zamanku. Ditambah aku selalu saja bernasib sial, mereka bilang nasib sialku adalah keturunan dari kakek.

Dan terkadang aku berpikir, semua kejam padaku. Terutama kakek yang telah memberiku nama itu, dan membuatku selalu dipermalukan teman-teman sekolahku.

Sampai akhirnya kakek memintaku untuk pergi melintasi waktu membantu kawan-kawannya. Aku pikir itu semua hanya bualan kakek saja, dan aku juga tidak mau repot melakukan hal yang tidak perlu.

Sampai kakek menitipkanku pada Teddy, imajin biru yang menurutku cukup loyal. Aku dan Teddy mengikat kontrak, imajin ini kini selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi dan selalu melindungiku.

Aku dan Teddy pergi dengan menaiki DenLiner. Ya sebutan untuk kereta pelintas waktu itu adalah DenLiner.

DenLiner dengan seorang pemilik paruh baya yang menurutku adalah orang yang santai. Seperti biasa, kepada orang yang baru kukenal aku memasang tampang jutek sok angkuh yang sombong. Yaah untuk kesan pertama.

Disaat itu aku bertemu dengan imajin-imajin yang selalu membantu kakek. Dan mereka terlihat sangat tidak menyukai keberadaanku yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan kakek.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak terlalu menyukai kakek. Bukan benci, tapi apa ya. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Karena nasib sialku juga nama pemberiannya yang terdengar kuno.

Ah, aku bahkan bertemu dengan seorang Rider Zeronos yang terluka karena melindungi seorang gadis kecil yang menurut pandanganku sangatlah galak dan ditakuti. Yang dulunya di zamanku adalah tunangan kakaknya kakek, kalau sebutan untukku apa ya.

Menjelek-jelekkan kakek bahkan Rider Zeronos itu, karena menurut pandangan yang kulihat mereka berdua terlalu lemah. Iya lemah. Bahkan kakek tertangkap oleh musuh.

Aku ada dan diminta tolong oleh pemilik untuk membantu para imajin menyelamatkan kakek dari tangan musuh. Imajin jahat.

Tak kusadari, pemimpin imajin itu begitu kuat. Sampai membuatku terluka, ini pertama kalinya aku terluka begini parah. Apa kelemahan ini juga nasib sial semua turunan dari kakek?

Imajin merah yang bernama Momotaros memandangku memberikan kesan permusuhan. Ia berkata, 'kami akan menggunakan dia,' ucapan itu sempat membuatku marah.

Tapi ya akhirnya mereka memakai tubuhku, para imajin itu memasuki tubuhku dan mengendalikan diriku. Seenak mereka saja.

Selama waktu itu aku sedikit merasa bersalah, salah atas segala ucapan dan sikapku. Salah atas semua tingkahku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Juga rasa khawatir akan keadaan kakek.

Saat aku sedang merenung melampiaskan kegundahan dan kegelisahanku dengan berlatih. Saat itu imajin merah bernama Momotaros mengikuti dan melihatku melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan kakek dulu.

Tak kusangka imajin yang kuanggap bodoh itu mengajari hal penting kepadaku. Hal penting yang kulupakan. Imajin merah itu memberikanku sebuah ucapan yang trrus kurenungkan.

Saat kami terlelap dimalam hari, tak disangka kami akan dikejutkan oleh Teddy yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan luka kemudian jatuh pingsan setelah memberitahukan rencana musuh pada kami.

Aku begitu khawatir akan keberadaan partnerku ini. Takut, iya takut kehilangan partner berhargaku. Karena khawatirnya begitu pertempuran dimulai, aku dan Teddy absen. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Teddy begitu saja.

Tapi aku juga khawatir pada keadaan kakek dan yang lainnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa kakek sudah kembali seperti semula dan juga Rider Zeronos itu datang untuk membantu kami. Tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkan Teddy, sampai Teddy bisa berdiri aku akan pergi membantu mereka.

Ya, akhirnya Teddy mampu berdiri, dan menyuruhku untuk ikut pergi membantu kakek dan kawan-kawan. Aku dan Teddy bergegas menuju tempat kakek dan kulihat kakek dan Momotaros si imajin merah itu sedang terdesak.

Musuh yang ini benar-benar kuat. Tapi kakek mengatakan hal yang membuatku senang, 'ayo, kita lakukan bersama,' kata kakek menatapku.

Kamen Rider Den O sebelum aku, kakekku ternyata begini kuat. Serangan terakhir kulancarkan, tendangan super kuatku mengakhiri pertarungan juga nyawa musuh kami.

Di dalam DenLiner, kakek menatapku tak percaya, 'aneh rasanya bertemu dengan cucu di waktu ini,' ucapnya dengan senyum bodoh.

Dan aku juga menjawabnya dengan kata, 'aku juga, karena aku jarang bertemu kakek,' ya memang, hubunganku dan kakek tidak terlalu baik. Tapi bukan berarti kami bermusuhan, justru karena kami tidak mengerti satu sama lain.

Salah satu imajin kuning bernama Kintaros berkata, 'nama Kotaro itu adalah nama yang bagus.'

Ya memang, tapi zaman dulu. Di eraku nama 'Kotaro' adalah nama kuno yang hanya menjadi bahan ejekan orang lain. Dan benar saja semua yang ada di dalam DenLiner tertawa begitu mendengar penjelasan yang Teddy berikan. Sudah kuduga.

Dan kakek terlihat bersalah, ia berkata, 'kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberikan nama,' katanya pelan dengan nada bersalah.

Aku tak menyangka kakek benar-benar polos begini. 'Tidak apa-apa, ini lebih baik,' kataku dengan senyum.

Kini aku tahu dan aku mengerti kakek, dan entah kenapa kini aku jadi bangga dengan namaku 'Kotaro, Nogami Kotaro' nama pemberian kakek yang kubanggakan.

Ya "Namaku adalah Nogami Kotaro!"

**TAMAT**

**Kaga: selesai juga, 'Namaku Nogami Kotaro' aaaakkkhhh! Imutnya Kotaro-chan xD *fangirl mode* mohon maaf sekali jika amburadul... hehe gomennasai *bows* minta review ya minna... arigatougozaimasu ^^**


End file.
